In the prior art, various combinations of housing complexes have been developed, some of which are adapted to lend themselves to the use of mobile home units as building components. An example of this would be in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,023.
Other types of housing concepts preclude the versatility, ease of construction, and adaptablity provided by the use of non-durable components such as of the mobile home variety.